An Eternal Predicament
by Strazza
Summary: When Kristina Delia meets Summer Watts... Fandoms collide!  Cross-over fic between 'Whole New World' and 'Future Erased'  Read them first!
1. Zaro

**A/N from Strazza: Hello faithful viewers! If you are a reader of SickOfAllYourLittleLies / MaryKilledBrendonUrie / IShouldTotallyGetpaidForThis / Author of _Future Erased_ welcome! *waves* If you haven't read my story _Whole New World _you might want to in order to understand who Kristina is. **

**Likewise, faithful readers of _Whole New World _*waves* if you haven't read _Future Erased _you might want to in order to understand who Summer is. But if you are a reader of both _Future Erased _and _Whole New World _then, all's good! (And a surprising coincidence!) But if you haven't read either, then read both. Cos they're both awesome :P**

**Another note to readers of WNW, this is set after 'Runaway Bride' and just before 'Smith and Jones'**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns it. If we did, Kristina and Summer would both be very real and fighting over the Doctor. And I am sad to say that Summer would probably win…**

Zaro was bored. Like, _really _bored. He was an Eternal, and he, like all other Eternals had endless power over matter. He could manipulate anything and everything, create Universes and destroy others or simply sit back outside of time and just watch. The problem was, also like every other Eternal he had no imagination what-so-ever and was unable to think up of anything interesting to do. Not unless an Ephemeral gave him an idea of what to do, but it had been a long time since any of the Ephemerals had done that, since they found it funny watching the great cosmos beings just sit outside the Universes and _watch _everything whilst being completely bored.

Granted, there were some very interesting things to watch. Some universes were more interesting than others, the ones containing the Doctor for example. Now he was _interesting_. There used to be only ONE Universe containing that rebellious Timelord, but recently several _new _universes began blooming around him. But they weren't the same, oh no. Each Universe was just a tiny bit different, all seemingly based off of the original but with minor changes. Some with changes like one of the Timelord's companions surviving a fate that they would have otherwise suffered, others with companions forming a romantic relationship with the man that otherwise was never formed… but most popularly there were Universes with whole new companions all together! Zaro, whom had taken quite an interest in watching The Doctor, had immediately begun to try and trace the cause of this phenomenon because it didn't just _happen_. Something had to cause it, some powerful force… almost as powerful as the Eternals themselves. So you could imagine his shock when the powerful source turned out to be _teenage girls_.

In one boring little Universe, which no self-respecting Eternal every watched because it was just so _dull_ due to the fact that nothing of interest at _all _ever happened a website on an invention called 'internet' (one of the few interesting things) had formed called ''. On this '' thousands of teenage girls (and a considerably smaller amount of other categories of humans) had gathered and written 'stories' about different fandoms of TV shows, movies and books that they enjoyed. (Here Zaro discovered that the strange occurrence he was looking into had occurred to other central Universes as well such as 'Harry Potter' or 'Glee') One such fandom which was particularly popular was 'Doctor Who' which happened to be a TV Series based on the Doctor. Zaro had found it immensely amusing and had enjoyed sifting through the different 'Fanfictions' and matching them up to the Universes that they had unwittingly created. His favourite ones were the 'OC' fanfictions; they were interesting in how the extra character changed events in the Doctor's life. And it was funny how most OC's were remarkably like their author's and pretty much all fell in love with the Doctor. Zaro was so fascinated with these he soon had found all 'OC Universes'. Two of his particular favourites he found most amusing and enjoyed watching their respective Universes.

The two characters from the two fanfictions were called 'Summer Watts' and 'Kristina Delia'. They were immensely fascinating and the different plot twists in their adventures with the Doctor would have kept Zaro's head spinning for ages if there was such a thing as time in the dimension he and the other Eternals occupied. He wished he could bring the characters together as the end result was bound to be vastly amusing and make things more _interesting. _

"But why don't you?" His Ephemeral friend Tana asked, though she knew exactly why.

Zaro was confused. "Do what?" Tana laughed.

"Bring them together? You say it would be interesting and break this infernal boredom, so why don't you do it?"

"Uh…" The Eternal looked dumbfounded at the idea. "I suppose I COULD do that couldn't I?"

"Of course you could!"

Zaro looked pleased at the notion, but then grew confused again. "…but how?"

Tana sighed. The Eternal's lack of imagination was frustrating at times, especially for Ephemerals who had abundances of imagination and ideas, yet hadn't the power to fulfil whilst Eternal power was endless. "Pull out these 'Summer' and 'Kristina' characters –along with their versions of the Doctor and other friends, and put them in a mini dimension that you create, then sit back and see how they interact!"

Zaro looked thoughtful for a moment, but then his face cleared in understanding. "Yes! Hat is what I shall do. I'll bring them together! That will be _very _interesting!" He stood grinning for a moment.

"… So are you going to do it?" Tana asked when he didn't move.

He looked confused again. "Do what?"

"Bring them together!"

"Now?"

"When else?"

"…" Again the Eternal took a moment while his friend looked at him expectantly. "I shall do it now!" He finally exclaimed.

Tana threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She would give up but… She was curious on what would happen as well. So instead she began to assist Zaro (basically boss him around) in bringing these two 'fandoms' together, and the result sure promised to be interesting…

**A/N: Next chappie will be written by Summer! :D **


	2. Paradox! Summer POV

**AN- This is Summer here. Have fun reading this chapter, I had fun writing it.**

I woke up on a very... skin looking pillow. I looked up and saw the Doctor grinning down at me. "Clothes?" I asked and the Doctor just grinned even more. "None.

"Great," I said and leant up to kiss him. It was times like these that I loved, just living in pure romance with the Doctor. I hardly cared about the world around me when he was around, and I still don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. But there was one thing I knew.

Summer Watts is a very, very, very lucky girl.

Dream On (Glee version) started playing and I groaned. "I will kill that ex Time Agent!" I said and lied down next to the Doctor. The voices of Neil Patrick Harris and Matthew Morrison came in and even though I love the Glee version of this song, I could not stand that it was playing when I was kinda... preoccupied. Sometimes I wish that I didn't give Jack good music to listen to. Even though he now loves Panic! At The Disco. But, I really didn't want to listen to Dream On right at this very moment.

I jumped up and got dressed really, really quickly. The Doctor looked sad and I said, "Sorry, but, I need to stop Jack." I finished putting on a 'I've Been Slimed' t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I ran out, passing Rose coming out of the kitchen with coffee. I ran up to Jack and got so angry.

I mean, why isn't he playing Panic! At The Disco?

"Harkness, put it on Oh Glory right now. You know that's my morning song."

"Well, Dream On is very good for sleeping."

"Do I look like I'm sleeping? Change it."

"But Dream On is good!" You wouldn't believe that this man only got introduced to Glee three days ago. God, the fanfiction he's writing. Of course he'd have the experience Kurt and Blaine have in his fic, but come on! Klaine is not... that. Having a 51st century guy writing fanfiction about Klaine doing... bad things is really ruining Klaine's reputation.

"Change. It. Or so help me Brendon Urie and his spiting llamas will kill you." Don't ask. Youtube video.

"Just let the song finish."

"Harkness..." I reach for my swords and he puts his hands up, surrendering.

"Oh Glory it is. Don't blame me if you don't feel good today."

"Thank you." I lean against the railings just as the TARDIS starts to shake. "What's happening?" The songs change rapidly, Oh Glory, Time To Dance, I'm Not Your Toy (why is it playing La Roux?), The Only Difference Between Martydom and Suicide Is Press Coverage, and heaps more. The Doctor runs in, slipping on his brown suit jacket, hair really ruffled. Oops.

Jack's gonna know what we did.

Great.

"Don't ask what's happening, I have no idea."

"Well, that's great," I reply. "Cause right now I didn't need to know what's going on. And, by the way, that was sarcasm."

"Kinda got that."

"Doctor," Jack said. "The TARDIS is creating a paradox."

"No it isn't."

"My vortex manipulator says so."

"Vortex manipulators suck."

"The TARDIS says so as well," Jack said, checking the screen.

"Right. The TARDIS is creating a paradox, fantastic."

"Why?" I ask. This definitely wasn't in the show. No, definitely not. Nuh, uh.

"I don't know. But I guess we will find out. We always do."

**AN- Dun, dun, DUN! Straz, your turn.**


	3. Another Dimension Kristina POV

**A/N from Strazza: Next chapter, this time from Kristina's POV. Just to clear up any confusion that might occur, right now the Doctor and Kristina are visiting Jack who they are in the TARDIS with. Don't worry the scene where they decide to see him and all that jazz is part of the upcoming chapter of Whole New World. It'll make more sense after I post that. :P**

**Btw, if you don't know what an Eternal is they are an old Dr Who baddie (kinda). Have a look at the wiki page if you're confused, it's short and explains them much better than I did. :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own, and unless we turn out to be long lost heirs… we probably never will. :(**

I felt bad, no scratch that. I felt _horrible_. Here I was having the time of my life travelling with the Doctor and having amazing adventures, completely oblivious to poor Jack sitting back in Cardiff wondering if I had managed to save Rose or if I was even still alive. This is the curse of having a bad memory, you forget to make that all important phone call.

"Sorry." I mumbled again as I passed him a cup of tea I'd made. The Doctor and I had invited Jack into the TARDIS since it had been so long since he'd seen inside and currently Jack and I were in the kitchen while the Doctor was off doing God-knows-what.

"I keep telling you, it's _fine_. I understand, when you travel with the Doctor it's easy to forget about these things." He consoled, lounging back against the countertop.

"But forgetting to tell you I was even alive? You should hate me right now."

Jack sighed. "Trust me Tina; it's impossible to hate you. And most people who travel with the Doctor would probably have done the same thing, including myself! So you don't have to keep grovelling and making me millions of cups of tea, I've got Ianto to do that." He joked. I blushed; this was the fourth cup of tea I'd made. It was my personal way of apology. The more tea I made, the sorrier I was.

"Alright, _fine_. I'll stop apologising and attempting to internally drown you in tea." I replied with a small reluctant smile. Jack laughed.

"Good, don't feel like dying today. So what have you been up to, go anywhere interesting? I take it last Christmas had something to do with you guys." We have mutually agreed not to speak of Rose, more for the Doctor's sake than ours.

"Yeah, my friend Donna-" I was interrupted by the TARDIS shaking and alarms blaring, the four empty tea cups clattered and smashed onto the floor at the time ship started to shake violently. A bleeping noise was coming from Jack's Vortex Manipulator; he glanced down at it looking alarmed.

"A paradox is being formed!" He cried.

"What?" I said.

"The TARDIS is forming a paradox! Like, two versions of it are present!" Okay… That was _not _in the show. Unless it was when the 10th Doctor met the 5th Doctor, but it was too early for that. At that moment the Doctor stumbled into the room looking rather rumpled.

"The TARDIS is forming a paradox!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jack just said!" I replied.

"What? How'd he know?"

"My Vortex Manipulator." Jack explained holding up his wrist. The Doctor's expression darkened.

"Vortex Manipulator's suck." He said rather childishly. I laughed at his slight pout. He continued ignoring me. "But the TARDIS has somehow been picked up by-" Jack interrupted him.

"A powerful force that has taken us out of our dimension and brought us into another along with another version of the TARDIS. Yes, I know." Jack said this with a huge grin on his face and I could tell he enjoyed watching the Doctor get pouty like this just as much as I did. The Timelord in the question huffed and looked disappointed that he couldn't go off on a techno-rant.

"Just checking to see if you knew what was going on." I felt sorry now; the Doctor looked genuinely put-out. I was about to give him a hug and say 'Better luck next time' when the TARDIS shuddered violently again throwing us all onto the floor. The poor ship seemed to have to do that a lot lately, no wonder the Doctor needed to repair her so often.

"I think we've landed…" I said slowly standing up.

"Wonder where we are…" Jack added.

"What do you say Captain, one more adventure for old times' sake?" Said the Doctor with a grin, forgetting to be upset.

"Hell yeah!" Jack replied with a huge smile. Simultaneously we all sprinted to the control room, me swiftly grabbing my ever ready bigger-on-the-inside bag filled with stuff for emergencies. We reached the doors and hesitated.

"Another dimension you said?" I asked.

"Anything could be out there." Jack replied.

"Could be dangerous." He Doctor warned. "Maybe we should leave." He added seriously. We looked at each other a rolled our eyes with matching grins.

The Doctor yanked the door open and we all piled outside.

**A/N: :O What will happen next? Summer's turn! **

**Btw, REVIEW PEOPLE! Or we'll set Summer and Kristina on you! **


	4. Fog Summer POV

**AN- Hello Stonehenge! This is Summer here, writing a chapter for you all. So, this story, liking it so far? I bet you're liking the Straz's bits, mine suck. So yeah, the Doctor and Summer did... do...**

**Will not finish that sentence.**

**So, have fun reading this chapter! And read all the stuff in the Summer Watts fandom, you know, Future Erased, Fictionfire, Not Facebook, Drabbles In The Summer, all that crap.**

**This is Summer signing off while listening to Camisado by, you guessed it, Panic! At The Disco.**

We step out into a maze. Exactly like the one in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I mean, you could find Daniel Radcliffe and Robert Pattinson running around here! But no David Tennant. Nuh uh. Got my own, thanks.

But god, Barty Crouch Jr. is pretty sexy!

Keep your hormones under control, Summer.

The Doctor takes hold of my hand and squeezes it. I look at him, and he grins down at me. I grin back. I mean, come on, all the times we've watched Harry Potter, and now? This is so cool.

But not in the show. Like, no way ho say.

There's mist everywhere and I can't even see my own blue Converse wearing feet. It's strangely cold so I run back inside and grab a jacket. I find a puffy one lying on the floor in the Doctor and my room (last night) and I run back out. It's still pretty cold, but I'm getting used to it.

"Where are we?" Rose asks, clinging onto Jack.

"Don't know," The Doctor says, turning to her. He's hugging me to keep me warm, because all of my Time Lordy... ness hasn't come yet and I still feel the cold. Not exactly good, as I'm cold blooded now. Something like 14 degrees Celcius. I shiver.

Half a Time Lord sucks.

"It's bloody cold," I say, shivering as I do. The fog is steadily rising, and soon, I won't be able to see anyone.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS," Jack says.

"No, let's stay here," The Doctor says. I stop staring at his gorgeous chest and look at his face.

"But it's freezing!" I groan.

"Have some sense of adventure!"

"It's. Freezing."

"Adventure."

"Freezing."

"Fun."

"Cold."

"Running."

"I'm sure it's below zero degrees now."

"Running warms you up."

"Not in the mood."

"What are you in the mood for?" Don't you wish you knew.

"_I think you know."_I say telepathically, and he laughs quietly.

"TARDIS it is then." We start walking to the TARDIS but...

It's not there.

I can't see a damn thing. I can't see Rose or Jack either.

I see a blue light in the distance and the Doctor and I start walking towards it. Hopefully, it's Jack having some sense and using the torch on his vortex manipulator.

If it isn't him... then we're in a heap of trouble.

As we walk closer, the Doctor keeping one arm around me at all times, we can hear talking. It's muffled, but I get some words out, like paradox, where, maze, and fog. It sounds like Jack, but I could be wrong. We walk closer, calling Jack and Rose's name. "Jack! Rose!" I call, and no one replies. The talking just stops. We walk closer and see...

No. No way.

There can't be two Doctors!

But, that's a great predicament for me. There's Jack as well, and a girl.

Who's she?

**AN- okay, done.**


	5. Where Are We?  Kristina POV

**A/N from Strazza: Next chapter! Wasn't Summer's chapter awesome? Let's all give her a round of applause! But I know you're all sick of my long AN's so… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh. **

We piled out of the TARDIS and were immediately immersed in fog. And it was _freezing! _Luckily I had a warm jacket on. It was one of my favourites; it was a deep purple trench coat that came down to my knees. It looked a bit like the Doctor's except it buttoned up and had a thick purple belt that synched around my waist. I often made a point of swirling around and making the tails flap dramatically around my legs, like now. Spinning around I saw that we seemed to be in a hedge maze, I felt a sense of déjá vu.

"It's just like Harry Potter!" I exclaimed. The two men looked at men strangely.

"Ya know, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_? The film? The hedge maze looked exactly like this, fog and everything!" I explained.

"Hmmm... I've read the books. Haven't seen the movies though." That's it. We're having a Movie Night.

"You're right Tina! It's been years since I've seen it. Though, now that I think of it Doctor. You look a lot like that character… What's his name?" Jack replied.

"Barty Crouch Jr." I supplied, suppressing a giggle. Got to love David Tennant. The Doctor however looked offended at the thought of looking like an evil character from a movie.

"I do not!" He protested.

"Yes you do, Doctor. You couldn't _not_. He was played by the same actor as you were in 'Doctor Who.'"

"And who was he?"

"David Tennant!" I chirped happily. The Doctor groaned dramatically.

"Don't tell me, you have a massive fangirl crush on him."

I blushed. The Doctor and Jack grinned.

"Must have been his devilishly good looks." The Doctor said puffing out his chest; I smacked him hard on the head. "Ow!" He whined. I seemed to be hitting him a lot.

Jack laughed at our antics. "This new regeneration Doctor, it's kinda cheeky!" He said flirtatiously. We rolled our eyes at him. Typical Jack comment. Now that I think about it, he said that in '_Utopia'_…

"Anyway…" The Doctor started, still rubbing his head. "So we and the TARDIS were taken out of our time stream and into what – as far as I can tell – appears to be a bubble universe."

"A Bubble Universe?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Yep! It's like a soap bubble. Imagine the Universe as the soap bubble. Then imagine a little bubble sticking out of the big bubble. We were in the big bubble Universe, but somehow got taken and placed into the little bubble Universe." He explained real scientific-y with elaborate hand gestures. Oh my god! _'The Doctor's Wife'_! This is quote central!

"So that's what it's like?"

"No. But if it helps then, yes." Jack and I rolled their eyes at each other knowingly. The Doctor continued, oblivious to us. "Now, seeing as there is a pretty big paradox occurring, I think that another version of the TARDIS is around here. Not a past version because I don't remember any of this." I was confused. It wasn't a future version either as far as I know, unless it was beyond series 6. Which would be awesome! I wonder if the future Doctor looks like Benedict Cumberbatch… I started to think, but mentally shook myself and resumed listening to the Doctor.

"Somehow though, someone somewhere is suppressing the effects of the paradox. We should all be blown up by now! Or something else really bad should be happening. I'm assuming the person who brought us here is also preventing the paradox, oh they must have _fierce _technology!" He looked impressed.

"Yeah you can _fangirl _over them later. Right now we need to find out where we are, and how we leave!" I said.

"Right! Of course, we'll just pop back in the TARDIS and…" He spun around and broke off, looking at the TARDIS in horror. Or at least, where the TARDIS used to be.

"Where'd it go?" I exclaimed, starting to feel nervous. Somehow now the Harry Potter look-alike maze seemed a much more dark and terrifying place without that familiar comforting blue box standing tall and safe behind me.

"It's been taken…" He sniffed the air and coughed. "Whew! Can you smell that? Iron residual, look." He held up his hand on which the hair was standing on end. "Residual energy, someone literally snatched the TARDIS out of thin air by harnessing huge reserves ionic power. I've seen something like this before, but not to this scale. Blimey!" He seemed at loss for words, rubbing the back of his neck in that nervous manner of his. I could tell he felt just as edgy as I was about not having the TARDIS, he was connected to her and if anything were to happen to the time ship… I shuddered at how it might affect him.

"Well if we can trace the source of that power, we'll find whoever brought us here and took the TARDIS, right Doctor?" Jack spoke up.

"Yes, but with what? All my equipment is back in the TARDIS." Wordlessly Jack held up his Vortex Manipulator, the Doctor pulled a face.

"Fine, I suppose we could use your Vortex Manipulator. It should be able to track the Ionic power trail through the maze and lead us straight to the power source." He looked disappointed again that it wasn't _him _being the clever one and coming up with good ideas. God, I can _smell _the testosterone and wounded pride. I mentally reminded myself to make him a big banana split when this was over. And make him watch all 8 Harry Potter movies.

Jack started to speak again and I shuffled closer and squinted. The fog was really coming up now, I could barely hear or see anything. Jack appeared to feel the same as a second later his Vortex manipulator was emitting a bright blue light like a torch, it cut through the fog making it easier for us to see each other. A trickle of fear went down my spine as I realised that that meant _others _could see us easier as well. I chastised myself for being so childish and pulled my jacket closer, listening carefully to Jack.

"Right, so the manipulator can guide us through the maze, to where the power source is and what's preventing a paradox. If we could just see more than a few feet in front of us without this blasted fog!" I giggled at his wording.

"Blasted fog? Really?" I chastised.

"Aw man, now I'm sounding like you Brits!" He whined. The Doctor and I laughed.

"Well technically Jack I'm Australian-" I cut off hearing something. "What was that?"

"What was what" Jack asked.

"I thought heard something."

"I heard something too." The Doctor agreed. "It sounded like a voice."

I opened my mouth to ask if that meant that someone else was out there when-

_Jack! Rose!_

We all looked at one another at the sound of a girl's voice and we grew very, very silent. But my mind was screaming with questions. Who's that? Why was she calling Jack? Did she mean _our _Jack? Does he know her? And why did she call out _Rose_? Another voice calls out the same, this time male and sounding like…

WHAT?

Two figures had emerged from the fog, one tall skinny and _very _familiar. The Doctor! I looked back and forth madly between the two of them, there can't be two! My eyes then settled on the second figure. A girl, younger than me with black hair and blue highlights wearing an 'I've been Slimed' t-shirt, poufy jacket, black skinny jeans and blue converse. Dimly I think in amusement on how her blue highlights and shoes match my similar choice just in purple, but mainly I'm thinking_ who the hell are you?_

Everyone looks at me. Oops, I said that out loud.

**A/N: Ta da! Done! Finally… I had a HUGE pile of homework (literally, a pile) that I had to work through this week, so I'm SO sorry about the delay! And technically right now I'm meant to be working on an essay and studying for to tests… Oh well. :P**

**Btw, THANK YOU for our first *official* reviewer Cetacea-of-Time! YOU ARE AMAZING! As for everyone else… R. E. V. I. E. W. It's what us author's live for!**


	6. Awkward Summer POV

**AN- Sorry this took _so_ long. I've been _so_ busy with _so_ many assessments.**

**Oh god. I'm such a procrastinator.**

**Read and review.**

**And yes, I changed my name.**

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asks. The other Doctor and the other Jack stare at her. What is happening?

"Who are you?" I ask, just a bit nicer. Who am I kidding, a lot nicer!

"Kristina Delia!"

"Summer Watts!" I counter back, saying it in the same mocking tone she did. I'm getting sick of this.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be, his pet?" She points at my Doctor. How dare she?

"Oh, wow, did not know Time Ladies were Time Lords pets." She gapes at me and my Doctor steps forward.

"How about we all just calm down-"

"Shut it!" I say.

"Summer! Is that you!" Rose screams in the distance. Hold on, iPod.

"Putting music on! Follow the sound!" I put on London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines by Panic! The girl, Kristina my brain supplies, groans.

"Oh, god, not Panic! At The Disco!" I glare at her.

"What have you got against _real_ music?" Oh yeah. I'm winning the bitchathon here. My Doctor snorts. "Shut up!" I tell him. The other Doctor and the other Jack are still gaping.

Hold on, what happens when Rose gets here?

Too late.

They arrive. Jack's first, and the other Jack says the flirty thing he would. "Sexy man," He says, and tries to hug my Jack. Kristina stops him.

But then Rose comes.

Awkward silence...

**AN- Sorry if it's short, I wanted to leave Straz here, cos I'm evil. Mwa ha ha!**


	7. Confrontation Kristina POV

**A/N from Straz: Heyy guys! Isn't Summer evil for ending her chappie like that? I shall get my revenge! :P here's the next one, hope ya like it! **

**Disclaimer: *insert funny 'if we owned Doctor Who' disclaimer comment here***

Okay… It would be safe to say that I am just a BIT confused. Standing in front of me, the Doctor and Jack was another Doctor, with a girl. Maybe it was a hallucination or some kind of projection? That seemed the most likely, something in the fog taking form of the most powerful member of our group (the Doctor obviously) with some kind of… sidekick. I realized that in the time I was processing this, the girl had asked something.

"Who are you?"

"Kristina Delia!" I replied waspishly. (Hey, they could have been disguised monsters intent on killing us for all I knew, I wasn't really concerned about being _polite_)

"Summer Watts!" She shot back, as if I should know exactly who she was. So far the alternate 'Doctor' hadn't said anything; I assumed he must still have been in charge though for him to be impersonating _my _Doctor.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be, his pet?" I pointed towards the alternate Doctor, trying to figure out more about them. I noticed the girl 'Summer' getting really angry.

"Oh, wow, did not know Time Ladies were Time Lords pets." She said nastily. Wait, what? _Timelord? _Were these people feeding off of our thoughts or something? I was about to reply but suddenly the alternate Doctor stepped forward.

"How about we all just calm down-" Wow, he even _sounded _like the Doctor. He was interrupted by Summer.

"Shut it!" She said to him. Hmm…maybe she was controlling him. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Summer! Is that you!" Ohmygod _Rose! _ It had to be a trick! I felt the Doctor stiffen next to me, and saw Jack's brow crinkle in confusion. Summer seemed unperturbed and pulled out an iPod from her pocket.

"Putting music on! Follow the sound!" She shouted. She turned on the iPod and music began to play. Not very good music. Wait, was that…?

"Oh, god, not Panic! At The Disco!" I moaned. I had to live three straight months with a Panic! obsessed Donna. You got a bit sick of their music when it was playing non stop. Summer glared daggers at me.

"What have you got against _real_ music?" She said, real bitchy. Woah, I felt like I was in the middle of one of Donna's fights with Nerys. The alternate Doctor snorted. It's freaky how similar he is… "Shut up!" She told him.

I looked back in forth between the two Doctors again; anyone else would have found it funny the way my Doctor and Jack were gaping. Then, their whole expressions changed; the Doctor with more befuddlement and Jack with his 'flirty face' as I had so dubbed it. I turned to see an alternate Jack come through the fog. Oh great…

"Sexy man." My Jack commented, stupidly making a move to hug the alternate version of him. I yanked him back, it was _obviously _a trap! I mean come one! A Harry Potter maze? Of course there are gonna be things out to kill you! These guys were _obviously _projections of us (well Jack and the Doctor so far) that probably have some dastardly evil plan to replace us in the real world or something then slowly take over the univ-

Oh.

Out of the fog another figure had emerged. The figure of someone whom the Doctor had been mourning over; and I had had countless nightmares and flashbacks of, depicting her falling into the glowing whiteness…

Rose.

Everyone fell oddly silent. The alternate Doctor, Jack and Summer in awkwardness; while me and my Doctor and Jack in a stunned silence. The Doctor had completely frozen up, but I could feel him shaking ever so slightly. I slowly snuck my hand into his, and he gripped it tightly. Why would this maze be so cruel? A few more moments past then;

"Uh, who are they?" Rose said. "And why do they look like you guys? Except the purple one… Oh! Are they future versions and that's a different regeneration of you Summer? That would explain the paradox." She seemed oblivious to the silent havoc she was causing. We stared dumbly for a bit longer before I caught up on what she said.

"Umm… No. I think I would remember being a different person thanks, or a '_Time Lady_' for that matter. I'm Kristina. As for who we are, we're the _real _people here. Unlike you!" I was proud of the fact my voice didn't break at all throughout the whole speech.

"Hey now, what do you mean _not real_? Of course we're real! Maybe you're the 'not real' ones here!" Summer replied heatedly, scowling at me. I opened my mouth to reply, but the Doctor put a hand on my shoulder to calm me and spoke first. He seemed to have gotton over his initial shock and spoke evenly.

"I think we're _all _real here. As I –and Jack, said earlier a paradox is occurring. Meaning two versions of the same people are present. Which _means,_" At this he gave me a meaningful look, "we're all real just from different universes." He finished. Oh…. That made sense.

The other Doctor spoke up. "So we're all just two sets of the same people, coming from two separate universes." So that would explain why he was so similar to my Doctor, because they were actually the same!

"Right. Oops. Sorry." I apologised. Summer looked at me.

"Who did you think we were?" She asked, a bit nicer. A _bit. _

"Uh, imitations of us that you would use to replace us in our world so you could carry out a dastardly plan to take over our universe?" I said sheepishly, rubbing my arm awkwardly. (Hey, that's what happened in _Rebel Flesh _in series 6) The alternate Jack snorted.

"Yeah, we've got our own Universe thanks." He said. He shot a cheeky wink at our Jack, who typically, winked right back just as wickedly. Rose suddenly spoke up again.

"If you're an alternate version of us, with Kristina instead of Summer, then where am I?" She asked. The Doctor's hand found mine again and gripped hard. I doubted he would be able to reply, so I did instead, albeit hesitantly.

"Um, well… In our universe…" I stuttered then sighed, I tried again. "Look, have you had the Battle of Canary Wharf?" I asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I lost my mother there." She said sadly. I winced.

"Well, in our universe that's when I met the Doctor. Because I had slipped from another universe where the Doctor was a TV show," I noticed Summer's eyes light up in astonishment, "and I knew what was going to happen. Which was…our version of Rose was going to be trapped in the parallel world along with her mother." The other group looked at me with goggle eyes. Rose stared in mute horror. "I though I could stop it from happening. I thought I could save her, save you. But I couldn't." I didn't notice the tears slipping down my cheeks. "From then on I travelled with the Doctor, because I didn't really have a life on Earth. I just lived with Donna; she was my only friend till I met Jack. Everyone else thought I was insane!" I laughed humourlessly. "But I still feel like an utter failure for not saving her!" My voice broke and I couldn't continue. The Doctor pulled me into a hug and I clinged to him, it was a touchy subject which I was still sensitive about.

The others shifted awkwardly for a moment before Summer spoke up again. This time her tone was _much _gentler. "Did you say you originally came from a universe where Doctor Who was a TV show?" She asked.

I lifted my face out of the Doctor's jacket and looked at her in confusion. "Well yes, it's a bit complicated to explain…" I was cut off when she stepped towards me and pulled me away from the others. I let go of the Doctor and followed after her in confusion. We were a fair distance away when she spoke up again, in a low voice that the others couldn't hear.

"So did I!" She said excitedly. I looked at her in amazement.

"What, really?"

"Yeah!" She laughed. "We probably both came from the same Universe!" I couldn't help but grin. I had completely forgotten about crying and absently wiped away any remaining tears.

"Wow, where from?"

"Australia."

"You're kidding? Same here!"

"No way!"

"Oh yes!"

"What year?"

"2011." I supplied. "Though I'd be 2012 by now." She laughed.

"That's so cool! I come from those years as well!" By now we were gushing like schoolgirls. (Which now that I think about it may have been true in both our cases, I was a student when I left) The others were gaping at us from a distance, probably thinking how two girls who were at each other's throats not 5 minutes ago were now acting like the best of friends. And wondering what the hell we were giggling about anyways.

"But, do they know?" I asked, thinking about why she had pulled me away to tell me. Summer's expression changed.

"No." She said simply. "I don't want to lose him."

"Oh, so you and the Doctor…" I trailed off. She giggled again.

"Oh yeah. Biiiiggg time!"

"Wow, so Rose and the Doctor never…"

"Nope, it's Rose and Jack in our Universe."

"What really? Better not leave those three alone then." I joked. She snorted and a few seconds later we were in hysterics. The man (or one of them) in the question appeared next to us, with the others close behind.

"Okay, okay. Sorry to interrupt your little gossip over here … but maybe we should focus more at the problem at hand? Like say, how we all got to be here?" Summer's Jack said. (Well, I was pretty sure it was Summer's Jack)

"And finding the TARDIS's. And thinking about what else might be this fog besides us." The second Jack finished. The two Jack's shared a matching flirtatious look. Oh dear, this was going to be hard…

"Good plan Jack and Jack!" Summer's Doctor said rubbing his hands together. He looked towards my Doctor with a cheeky grin. "How 'bout it then, Doctor?"

"Sounds good to me, Doctor!" My Doctor was wearing an identical (like seriously, it was like looking at a reflection) cheeky grin. Rose, Summer and I shared a look. I had a feeling things were going to get very confusing around here…

**A/N: Aaaannnnnddd done! Wow, I wish I could my chapters for WNW written this fast. Instead I finish them, then my computer shuts off without saving and I have to rewrite it again. (True story. Sorry readers of WNW you were minutes away from a new update yesterday, then it was lost to horror of Windows Vista's horrible auto-recovery system. It DIDN'T WORK.)**

**You're turn Summer! What will happen when our fav time travellers try to make there way through the maze…? O_o**


	8. Punchlines Summer POV

**AN- OMG, Summer told! Yep, climax. So, here's the ending to that evil climax and we will get on with the story...**

I told. I actually told.

Yeah, I know I told Jack, but he's... Jack. That sexy dude you can rely on. An immortal sexy guy...

Oh, yeah. I'm taken. And he's taken. The world is wrong.

Aaaand I'm quoting Doctor Who.

We're walking through the fog, with Kristina next to me. Pretty strange how she got through to this universe, I mean, she just came through as a different person after a car crash. Her name used to be Sally Andrews, but now it's Kristina Delia. So... I swear, things are getting wibbly.

"You know, this is like a Harry Potter maze," I say, absent-mindedly. Kristina stops and stares at me. "That's... exactly what I was thinking."

"Good minds think alike," I say coolly and I hold my fist out for a fist bump. She responds by fist bumping back. We walk on. "Seriously, we could find Daniel Radcliffe and Robert Pattinson in this fog. Hopefully David Tennant as well."

"He's already here. Well, two. And they're the Doctors."

"Good point. But, a Doctor with tongue sticking out, tats, and all in black. Wouldn't turn that down."

"Well, I'm not one for the bad boys."

"Seriously? I love a guy with tats. Well, only a few, not all over," I motion to the face and arms. "Brendon Urie has-"

"A piano tat on his arm, I know. Donna went on about him way too much."

"How do you know Donna? Well, you're after Canary Wharf, but, she wouldn't have told you that much."

"I lived with her." Woah.

"Right. I lived with my future self." She just gapes at me. I laugh. "Seriously. In the future, I'm the head of Torchwood and I'll teach myself to fight, and annoy myself trying to make me stop eating Twisties. I'm a strange person."

"That you are." A Jack comes over and starts talking to Kristina.

"The amount of talking you're doing... Can I join in and make it special?" He flirts, and winks.

"You know," I say, "If you're my universe's Jack, you better not be saying that."

"I'm not!"

"Better be. How do we tell you apart?"

"Good question!" The Doctor says, which one, I have no idea...

"Yes, excellent question!" The other Doctor says. Oh, god, not this. Not like in the Almost People.

"I love having another me around!"

"Well, it's pretty funny, isn't it?"

"It's better than having a Panic! At The Disco loving Time Lady following you around."

"Oi!" I say. Yeah, that's mine.

"What Summer was saying," Rose comes up with Jack. "How do we tell each other apart? Name tags?"

"They come off," I say.

"Something alien?"

"Like what?" The Doctor asks. Don't ask which one.

"I don't know, something? You're the alien, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Music!" I say. It's brilliant!

"What?" Jack says; the clingy-onto-Rose one.

"Jacks, Doctors, pick a song. And then when you approach someone who doesn't have the faintest idea which anyone of you is, tell them a lyric from the song."

"It doesn't have to be a song, you know," A Doctor says, probably mine.

"Well, something!" It takes five minutes for the guys to settle on something. My Doctor picks 'I Love Summer' as his line (which I am very happy with him about and, after picking, I went up and snogged him), the other Doctor picked 'I think Kristina is too purple', my Jack picked 'We're just a wet dream for the webzines', a Panic! At The Disco line, and other Jack picked 'I'm sexier with two'. We're set and we keep on moving.

And then we get stopped by a monster.

I'm with the Doctor. What the hell do you think was going to happen?

**I'm evil and I'm leaving it there. Yay! I'm evil!**


	9. Monsters Satchels & Shadows Kristina POV

**A/N: Woah, now Summer is being REALLY evil! Leaving you guys with a cliffy like that… And leaving me with making up a monster! :P Bet you lot are happy with the fast updates though! So why don't you tell us by reviewing? PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEEEEE? We crave reviews! Like cookies!**

**Disclaimer: Nup. Not even a Hermione Bag.**

I rolled my eyes a bit at Summer's suggestion of applying songs to the double Docs and Jacks, but it was kinda smart. Though in the end they just chose sentences. It was rather funny seeing my Doctor's face when Summer full on snogged the alternate him. His eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets, and I could barely hold back the peals of laughter. In the end I give up and double over in hysterics. In revenge he then made his sentence 'I think Kristina is too purple'. Needless to say, the 11th Doctor will feel the thwack I gave him on the head.

I was slightly confused (and a bit disgusted) with Summer's Jack's sentence, until he explained it was a Panic! lyric. After that I just rolled my eyes at how typical it was. That and my Jack's line 'I'm sexier with two'. Thank goodness he sees me as a younger sister otherwise I think I'd go insane!

After the guys had settled on their identification sentences (which I hoped they wouldn't abuse and pretend to be each other for kicks) we moved on again. The fog had lifted enough that we could see for a few feet in front of us, but that was it. So you can imagine our surprise when our first monster of the day loomed out at us.

As far as 'monsters' go, it was a fairly stereotypical one; as if someone couldn't be bothered to make up something creative, so instead they plucked the scariest thing possible out of the mind of a child. I couldn't really describe it any way else, imagine the thing that scared you the most as a kid, add fangs, drool, extra legs and a couple of stripes for good measure and you've pretty much got our monster. Not that scary. I would have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so dire.

I quickly found the Thing much less humorous when it started charging towards us, glaring with its glowing red eyes. I dunno what happened next but all of as sudden Summer had pulled out two swords out of nowhere, Rose, Jack and Jack had pulled out guns and all five weapons were trained steadily at It. Summer's Doctor was staring at Summer with Goo-goo eyes, and me and my Doctor shared equal gaping expressions and were clearly thinking the same thing '_Uh…what?_' The Thing was clearly thinking the same thing as it stopped for a second and stared dumbly at the weapons glinting in the dim light of both Jack's Vortex Manipulators. I could almost see Its tiny brain trying to work out what was going on. We waited with baited breath. Every second seemed to last a lifetime. Finally, when I thought that we were just going to stand like statues for all eternity It charged.

Summer, Rose and the Jacks flew into action. The Jacks and Rose were shooting at the Thing and Summer was barley a blur as her arms were a flurry of flesh and sword. The skirmish barely lasted a minute before the Thing was subdued and the four stood back breathing heavily. We all began to laugh.

"Well, that was easy!" Summer's Jack said.

"All the better with two sexy man." My Jack flirted with a wink, the first Jack grinned charmingly before turning to Rose.

"You were amazing Rose. You're so sexy when you fight." Summer's Jack said to her before scooping her up into a red-hot kiss. I looked to my Doctor in concern and saw a flash of shock and (jealousy?) in his eyes. The other Doctor and Summer were also mid-snog.

"Aw I feel left out. Don't I get a kiss? How 'bout you Doc?" My Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"No thanks Jack, I'll pass." The Doctor said with a slight grimace. Jack's face fell slightly and he turned to me.

"Aw, okay then! On the cheek if it makes you feel better!" I said with a laugh. Jack flounced over and pecked me on the offered cheek.

"Thanks Tina, it does make me feel better!" He said with a smile. I smiled back, for the moment all seemed good and well, with everyone feeling a sense of accomplishment over the dead Thing at our feet. I should have known it wouldn't last.

We all jumped at the sound of an almighty roar, and the couples sprang apart. Summer, Rose and the Jacks were already armed when the Thing rumbled to its feet. Unharmed. I felt a flicker of true fear. It was still alive! Not only that, but completely healed! It made to charge at us again only to be attacked by more bullets and swords. This time however the melee didn't seem to bother It. Every wound caused would heal just as fast and it continued to make its way towards us. Summer gave up on the swords and drew back, pulling out a gun. I was getting a bit sick of the sight of them, but I couldn't complain.

"It's no use!" One Jack shouted over the cacophony of noise the Thing was making. "Bullets don't stop it; only seem to really annoy it!"

"Then stop shooting!" Both Doctor's shouted at once. The firing died down immediately and all eyes turned to look at the Timelords.

"Well, what to you suggest Doctor?" Another Jack asked. He seemed afraid as well. The Thing was like nothing any of us had ever seen before, it was unstoppable.

"Uh," My Doctor started. The Thing was nearly upon us. My Doctor looked up at it with slight fear. "RUN!" He shouted. We all bolted, turning back the way we came. The Doctor's were in the lead, guiding us through the twists and turns of the maze, with me and Summer behind them, Rose behind us and the two Jacks bringing up at the rear. We ran for what seemed like miles until I was panting heavily and blood roaring in my ears. Finally the bellowing and crashing sound of the Thing died away and we all stopped and breathed heavily.

"Doctor *pant* what was that *pant* thing?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said grimly. (My Doctor) "I've never seen anything like it."

"And I hope never to see anything like it again!" One Jack joked. We all laughed weakly. I noticed that it was getting a lot darker, yet the fog was almost gone.

"It's pretty dark!" Summer said, voicing my thoughts. I reached for my bag ever present bag.

"Covered!" I said. "I may not have a high-tech gun or super-swords, but I guarantee I've got _pretty _much everything else!" I swung the dutiful leather satchel off my shoulder and opened it, practically diving headfirst into its depths.

"Woah! Is that bigger on the inside?" Summer asked.

"Yup!" I called, though I doubt she heard me. I was currently waist deep inside a bag after all. After clanking around for a few moments (I could feel at least one person -probably Summer's Jack- eying my bum, which was sticking out rather awkwardly), I found what I was looking for. One by one I chucked out torches over my shoulder for each person to catch. When a total of six torches had been distributed I grabbed one for myself and returned back to the surface. I refastened the bag and slung it over my shoulder, smoothing down my hair and looked around innocently. The others (besides my Doctor who knew about the bag) were gaping slightly. Though I noticed that they had turned their torches on, it had grown much darker in the few minutes I was 'indisposed'.

"What?" I asked. Summer began to laugh.

"It's a Hermione bag!" She exclaimed. I looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You're bag; it's bigger on the inside, like Hermione's in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_!" She explained.

"Oh…I suppose it is! I always though of it as a 'Mary Poppins Bag', but a 'Hermione Bag' sounds much better!" I agreed with a grin. Perhaps I did have a lot in common with this girl after all…

"Okay, enough fangirling now…Can we move on? This part of the maze gives me the creeps." One of the Jacks said with a theatrical shudder. I looked towards him, and froze.

"Uh, J-jack?" I stuttered. My breath constricted.

"I'm sexier with two!" He replied with a wink, confirming that it was _my _Jack. The man I thought of as an older brother. Which made it all the more worse. My hand started to shake and the beam of light emitted from my torch began to wobble. One of the Doctors noticed.

"Kristina are you alright?" He asked with concern. No! No I wasn't!

"Jack" I whispered. "You've got two shadows!"

**A/N: dun dun DUN! Okay, I'm freaking out now. Writing this scene gave ME the shudders, and now its dark out and and and…. Summer you take over!**


	10. Jack's Piece Summer POV

**AN- Strazza is a *beep*. How dare she leave me like that? God!**

**Just kidding Straz.**

**Sorry this took way too long, Hunger Games, The Matrix, role-play and life got in the way. XD And then I had to update Wolf And Storm, and then I only got three reviews on that update, while last I got 12. WAH! And I put a lot of work into the chapter, the Bad Wolf was hard to write, even a badass, I'll-give-up-my-life-for-you-Doc one. GAH! And Peeta Mellark's pulled me in... So, yeah. *stares at life-size Peeta poster from Dolly magazine...***

**And, I apologise for this chapter. Because it gets a bit teary. Cos I'm a bitch and stuff. And yeah.**

**Remember, tissues are needed. Won't judge you.**

"Jack," Kristina whispered. "You have two shadows."

I abruptly turn around from where I'm doing up my rainbow laces and see everyone staring at Jack's shadows. "Catch phrase, quickly!" I demand.

"I'm sexier with two," he says. He's not scared at all. Well, he should be.

"Fuck," I say, even though it's not my Jack. "Great." I turn around and pace. And then I think of something. I pull my laser gun out of where it is in it's holster and aim it at Jack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kristina says, and pushes it down. "That's Jack!" I force it back up and look her straight in the eyes, unblinking. "Kristina, it's the only way."

"What? Killing him?" Kristina give me a stare back, glaring. She steps forward and gets closer to me.

"Kristina, he's going to die anyway," I say. "This way, we can kill him and then let the Vashta Nerada eat him as he's dead."

"How the hell is that going to save him?" I step forward and look her in the eye. She still remains angry, glaring, unblinking. She doesn't know what I'm talking about at all.

I lean my mouth over her ear and whisper. "Children Of Earth. There was one piece of him left, Kristina. He will survive." I lean back and Kristina hesitates, than gives me a short nod. She then turns to Jack.

"I'll explain later," she says. "Just let Summer do what she wants." I feel in power, and that scares me. I go to commander mode, just like I saw my older self do countless times.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" one Doctor asks. I look at him, staring him down.

"Just shut up. Everyone move back. Except for Jack, he has to stay put." I cock the gun at Jack. His eyes are surprised, gentle though. Like a lost puppy. "I'm so sorry," I whisper. "But it has to be like this."

"This is just like that woman in the '80s?" Rose asks a Doctor. "That woman who died because of those shadow thingys... what their name?"

"Vashta Nerada," A Doctor whispers to her. A tear runs down my face.

"Jack," I say. "If I didn't kill you at least once, I wouldn't have lived." He snorts. "But this is serious. This may cause you pain, but not as much as being eaten alive would." He looks scared by this.

"Different experience," he says, joking. "Just let me get eaten alive."

"I don't like screams," I say, and then I shoot.

One shot is all it takes.

Vashta Nerada swarm from everywhere around the maze, no pun intended. "Run!" I scream and we run out. We run back out into the part of the maze with little fog. We stop for a breather. I can see Kristina crying, and a Doctor coming over to me.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Catchphrase?" I ask, almost bored. I'm panting heavily, although all the running has warmed me up greatly. My two hearts are beating wildly against my chest.

"I love Summer, but not at the moment. What the hell did you do that for?" he asks, repeating his previous question. I roll my eyes.

"He had a choice. Pain or lots and lots of pain. What would you choose, Doctor? Being eaten alive? Being shot?" I stare intently into his eyes and he backs down. "Okay." I turn my Jack.

"Hey?" I say. "Can you run back in there with someone's torch and get the body part that is still there?" He nods and runs off. I go to Kristina, and hug her. "Honey, stop crying. He's going to live. I promise you, there's a body part of his in there, and he will regrow. I promise, Miss Kris." She looks up at me.

"Miss Kris?" she asks. Great. My nickname making, again.

"Sorry," I reply. I think I'm blushing. It may be from the cold, but I don't know... "I have a habit of nicknaming."

Jack then comes running. I turn to greet him. "Did you get it?"

"Yep!" He says, rubbing his hands together.

"Where is it?" I ask, looking if he's got it in his pockets somewhere.

"Um... you don't want to know, Summer," he says, laughing. Oh god...

"EWW!" I scream and everyone laughs. I pout.

**I'm going to leave it there because I have to update other... stuff.**


End file.
